villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bomb Voyage
Bomb Voyage is the opening antagonist of Pixar's 6th full-length animated feature film The Incredibles, and a cameo character in Ratatouille. He is an mime-esque bank robber who utilizes bombs and explosives for his crimes. He was voiced by Dominique Louis. History ''The Incredibles'' Bomb Voyage is a recurring enemy of Mr. Incredible as he is introduced. He is a mime-like criminal who speaks French, although it was hinted that he knew English as well, as he said "IncrediBoy" in its English wording rather than a French translation of the name. When he is first introduced, Bomb Voyage crashes through a brick wall after stealing money. Just before Mr. Incredible could fight Bomb Voyage, a young Buddy (as "IncrediBoy," Mr. Incredible's unofficial sidekick) arrived and tried to appeal to Mr. Incredible that he would be a worthy sidekick (and that he invented new rocket boots, which make him get around so fast). Mr. Incredible rejects Buddy, and Bomb Voyage took advantage of the distraction to aid his escape. As Buddy flew off to get the police, Bomb Voyage put a bomb on his cape (unbeknownst to him), forcing Mr. Incredible to release Bomb Voyage in order to save Buddy. Bomb Voyage successfully made a getaway, and it is presumed that he remained at large for the remainder of the film. Despite his minor role, Voyage's actions left a major impact on the film, as he was partially responsible for the Anti-Super Legislation Act being enacted, since the bomb he placed on Buddy Pine was later dislodged from his cape and destroyed a railroad track, leading to Mr. Incredible stopping a train and getting sued by the injured passengers, who acted as the jury in his lawsuit trial, resulting in the act being passed. Videogame Adaptation In the videogame version, Voyage is the main villain for the first three levels of the game and he speaks English. In the last level, he is involved in, he recreates the scene in the movie, throwing a bomb in Buddy Pine's cape, forcing Mr. Incredible to save him. After this, he attempts to escape in a helicopter, and Mr. Incredible defeats him by throwing six bombs at him, causing it to fly out of control and presumably crash, killing Voyage. Comic Book Series In the comic series, Bomb Voyage is recruited by Xerek to make the Eiffel Tower vanish with one of his bombs, and later meets Elastigirl and Mirage in person when they arrive to investigate, when he attempts to escape, Elastigirl follows him throughout Paris and eventually shakes Xerek's location out of him. Since it has been 15 years since his appearance in the movie, Bomb Voyage has aged significantly, with a potbelly and balding hair. Personality Bomb Voyage is a obviously evil terrorist who doesn't care about bombing buildings or killing someone who gets in his was. He's likely of French origin, all of his speech being in French language. He wasn't above killing a young child, as shown when he puts a bomb on Buddy's cape, the latter being unaware of that. He's also an unpleasant person, mocking IncrediBoy's cape and mocking him when he shows up. Quotes Trivia *Brad Bird originally pitched the idea of Bomb Voyage's name. His original idea was that Bomb Voyage would be named "Bomb Pérignon" in reference to the similarly named champagne, Dom Pérignon, but the Moët et Chandon company would not allow that kind of parody. *Bomb Voyage makes a cameo appearance in Ratatouille as a mime. His first crime scene was in the newspaper Collete reads where they get about the review of the soup. *Bomb Voyage's name is a pun to the French phrase "Bon Voyage", meaning "Have a nice trip" or "safe journey". *He and The Underminer are the only villains in the film series to succeed in their plan in spite of both being defeated in the comics. Navigation de:Bomb Voyage Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rogues Category:Vandals Category:Parody/Homage Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal